Hogwarts Rape
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Harry Potter is in his sixth year when the unthinkable happens! OC One-Shot. Evil Harry. Thanks to 'alexa the epic' for giving me this idea


"Hogwarts has been amazing so far!" I cheered to my bestest friend.

Before I go on, my name is Amanda Hopper and I am a 1st Year Gryffindor. I was born a half-blood (mum was a witch and dad was a store clerk) and I was told about my heritage from day 1. Since I've been at Hogwarts, my life has been amazing! When I got back to the Common Room, I was talking to Jennifer Gumby, my bestest friend in the entire world! She was telling me about the mean Prefects: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I didn't know who they were, but I heard of their best friend Harry Potter.

Ever since I saw him on my first day, I had a giant crush on him. Lately I have seen him eye that red headed whore Ginny Weasley. I was well aware that they knew each other for a long time, but hated that she had looks, but not as many smarts. Sure, I may have brown hair, but I am pretty in my own way! Along with being such a short girl as all 11 year old kids are, I wanted to make Harry mine even if I get rejected!

Me and Jenny were talking about the classes we had that day. We were somewhat through half the year. Professor Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was the worst class ever! Just today he was teaching us about Cornish pixies and how to best deal with them. From the rumors I heard, the last time they were used in a class was back in Harry's second year when they had Gilderoy Lockhart and he 'mistakenly' set them loose. Hermione used the _Immobulus_ spell and froze them, thus stopping the rampage.

Jenny went on about her time in Potions with Professor Slughorn. It was not the most entertaining class for her, but she had a nice time. As we talked, the Portrait opened and Harry walked in along with Ron and Hermione. My heart sank and butterflies flew around in my stomach.

"Hi Harry..." I said to him as he passed me.

"Hi," he replied.

I looked at Hermione with evil eyes, knowing that those two secretly had a thing going on. I didn't mind Ron, but his sister was my arch enemy. Me and Harry have had the best conversations ever! We often would say 'Hi' and 'Bye', which may not sound like much, but its more than most First Year girls can say. I knew I would have to do more than say one word to him. Tomorrow I was going to have a full conversation with Harry Potter.

The next day I woke up as cheerful as ever, eager to begin the day. It was a weekend, so I could have many opportunities to talk to Harry and I wasn't gonna give up until I had done so! I was kinda of a stalker, so I knew what he did on weekends. He was alone many times while his other friends did their own thing, so I had a chance. He was in the library, looking up stuff for his classes. Finding him in a small row, I took my chance, ignoring Madame Pince.

"Hi Harry, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Who're you?"

"Amanda Hopper. I'm a first year."

"Nice to meet you. Can I do something for you?"

"Umm... I've been... umm... working up courage to..."

"To what?"

"Talk to you."

"You don't have to be nervous Amanda. I'm like you and your friends."

"But you defeated You-Know-Who! I could never live up to that."

"But Voldemort is back,so he isn't defeated." I shrieked by the mention of his name. "Plus, I don't feel confident about all of it."

"But you're Harry Potter! The nicest, bravest, most amazing guy in the whole Wizarding World!"

At that moment, I saw him get a look in his eye that I never saw.

"Come with me Amanda, I wanna show you something."

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

We left the Library and headed around, my mind flowing with ideas on what he had to show me! Before long, we reached a closet. My mind was confused; what could be in there? A secret? A hidden passage way that he just discovered? We walked in and I closed the door behind me, unaware that Harry had locked it. I looked around for a bit until I heard him say "Expelliarmus!" and my wand lifted from my hand and landed in his.

"Harry, what the heck?"

"Just gonna show you a good time Amanda." he said as he undid his pants. As they dropped to the floor, he had a peculiar thing near his crotch, almost like a bulge. With that thought, he took off his boxers and his man thing was exposed.

"Harry? What are you going to do with that... thing?"

"Gonna have fun with you." he grinned evilly.

Before I could do anything, he shouted "_Imperio!_" and took control of me. My body began to move toward him and I was unable to do a thing about it. My knees bent all by themselves right in front of his wiener and I was scared for my life. My mouth opened by itself and Harry pointed himself at my mouth and moved forward, placing it inside my trembling mouth.

He slowly began to thrust in and out, moaning every time. Fear ran through my mind and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to bite down on his wiener, thus making sure he took it out, but this Imperio spell was making that impossible. Deep in my mind I knew that Harry Potter was going to rape me. When it all ended, I would go to my friends and even Professor Dumbledore to make sure Harry paid for this.

"Damn Amanda, you're mouth is so wet!" he said to me as he pushed by head forward so his whole wanker was in my mouth.

It made it hard to breath, but Harry pulled out before I lost consciousness. I looked up at him with my blue eyes and a tear came down my cheek. Harry had this evil look in his eyes and I knew this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. He kept on thrusting and soon I felt something go down my throat. Harry took himself out and I saw white stuff oozing from his pee-hole. I had a little of it on my lip so I licked it off and swallowed hard. It tasted disgusting, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Like that Amanda? That's called cum. Did you like that?"

"No-" he slapped me across the face as hard as he could and it hurt more than anything.

"Did you like it?"

"Y-Y-Yes," I cried.

"Good. From now on you will refer to me as Master. Understand my slutty slave?"

"Yes Master."

He smiled and waved his wand. I was unable to control myself as I walked over to a box. Sitting on it, he waved his wand again. Some rope came from behind me and tied itself around my wrists and ankles, pinning me to the box. With another swish, he shouted "Diffindo!" and cut my pants. He tore them away until he saw my ruined Little Mermaid panties.

"Please..." I begged as I cried. "Please don't do this!"

He ignored me and forced them off, revealing my virgin pinkness. The roped held me down tight, preventing me from doing anything. My best chance would be to scream. That way someone might hear me. As I opened my mouth, Harry cast another spell and I was unable to scream. Shit. I could tell from his eyes that I had done it now.

"I was gonna soften you up, but you need to be punished for attempting to scream." his tip touched my vagina and he smiled.

With no remorse, his entire wanker entered me and an immense feeling of pain went through me. I had never felt this much pain in my entire 11 years of living. I don't really know how to explain it, but it hurt like a bitch! I knew I was screaming as loud as any girl would if they were getting raped, but thanks to that spell, no sound could be heard.

As he painfully raped me, he bent down and started to kiss me. I grew disgusted by it, but knew I'd get it harder if I didn't cooperate, so I went with it. It got weirder as his tongue slid into my mouth. My own tongue didn't move, but his moved it for me. As he did that, he forced open my robes until he tore off my training bra and revealed my very tiny breasts.

"So small." he said.

His head went down and he started licking them and sucking them. Despite being raped, that felt good in some way, but I ignored the pleasure and focused more on the pain. It got a little painful when his teeth bit into my nipples. He bit hard and I cried out, desperately wanting someone to help me. As Harry thrusted into me, I felt defenseless. I wanted to get out of here and get someone.

Before long he slowed down and took himself out of me. I could see blood coming out of me and some on his length. Harry wiped it off and swished his wand again. I was forced onto my stomach and my behind was raised up a little bit. Fearing what he was going to do next, I asked him.

"Ever have anything stuffed up your ass my little beauty?"

"N-N-No Master. Never."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

He used his hands and spread my butt cheeks, revealing my poo hole to him. With one almighty movement, he rammed his wanker into my poo hole, giving me more to scream about. My soundless screams had no effect and I hoped this was the last time I was going to be raped by Harry. The feeling of his penis thrusting in and out of my butt hole was immensely painful. I could feel my inside being ripped and it wasn't a good feeling.

After surviving a few minutes of this pain, Harry thrusted even faster and announced he was close. Close? Close to what? Then my question got answered. His white cum shot from his penis and I cried as I felt it fill my bum up. He took himself out and got dressed as I laid there, my bum oozing his cum and my arms and legs being tied up. Witha swish he released me and my clothes were repaired. Before I could grab my wand, he held me by the throat and looked at me with his evile yes.

"If you say a word about this to anyone, you won't live long enough to take your first exams! Understand?"

"Y-Yes Master."

"Good. From now on, if I'm feeling horny or just bored, you are going to enjoy being fucked by me. We clear?"

"Yes Master."

"And If I chose to get you pregnant, are you going to object?"

"No Master."

"Good," he said as he opened the door. "And one more thing. You have a nice tiny body Mandy."

Through the rest of the year I was fucked over and over again by Harry. I never enjoyed myself so I always faked it. He didn't seem to notice most of the time, but when he did, it wasn't pretty. He would hit me, spit in my face, kick me, and injure me in every way possible. It wasn't until he had to go on business with Dumbledore that I chose to act. I sat in the Common Room and wrote a letter to my friends:

_Dear Friends,_

_ My first year has been hell. I was raped over and over by Harry Potter. If you don't believe me, find out about it from him. He'll deny it, but it is true. At this time, I have a baby inside me, but it is only a few weeks old. I don't wanna be a mother and I can't take being raped by that... monster anymore. Good-Bye Mum, Dad, Jenny, and all my friends._

_ Amanda Hopper_

I walked out of the Common Room and walked the quiet halls until I was in the girls lavatory. I took out my wand and pointed it at myself. I knew life couldn't go on for me and I said "Avada Kedavra."

*Hope you liked my first Rape story. If I was wrong about anything, please let me know. Thank you :)


End file.
